Encablossan War
Belligerents The Hironeiden Army (Human Alliance) --Commanders The King of Hironeiden General Hugh - KIA General Gerald General Johan - KIA Captain Walden - KIA Lieutenant Ellen Lieutenant Rupert - KIA Lieutenant Paroth --Strength 20,000 - 40,000 Infantry Types 5,000 - 10,000 Archers 1,000 - 3,000 Cavalry Catapults Ballistae Dwarven Bomber Wings Ecclesian Storm Riders --Loses At Least 60% of all forces killed Another 20% wounded The Ecclesian Army (Human Alliance) --Commanders The Patriarch of Ecclesia - KIA General Kendal - MIA Sir Duane - MIA Captain Walter - Unknown Sir Justino - KIA Lieutenant Thomas - Unknown --Strength -1st Patriarchal Army (Patriarchal Guard) 5,000 soldiers including infantry and paladins 1,500 Archers 5,00 Cavalry Ballistae Storm Riders -2nd Army of Ecclesia (Reclamation Army) 50,000 soldiers 10,000 Archers 5,000 Cavalry Catapults Ballistae Storm Riders 1 Battaloon -3rd Army of Ecclesia (Jungsburg) 15,000 soldiers 5,000 Archers 1,500 Cavalry Catapults -4th Army of Ecclesia (Northern Rangers) 3000 soldiers including infantry and knights 1000 Archers --Loses Almost all forces killed 1st, 3rd, and 4th armies are completely killed off. 2nd Army is heavily injured. Rest of the forces join Hironeiden. Vellond --Commanders King Valdemar (Waldemar) - Assassinated Prince Leinhart Lady Morene Strident Lady Ilfa - KIA (Depends on Actions) Lieutenant Devald Commander Lucretia - Defected Commander Rumen Commander Dyesa - KIA Captain Cirith Captain Elcam Captain Nachmir Captain Rithirn - Defected / KIA --Strength 10,000 - 20,000 Infantry 10,000 - 30,000 Archers 7,000 - 8,000 Cavalry --Loses Heavy, most of the forces killed. The Rest Scattered and entered Civil War. Hexter --Commanders Lord Regnier Prince Leinhart Chief Urukubarr Chief Darokha Other Chieftains Liches --Strength 10,000 - 50,000 soldiers mostly ghouls 7,500 - 10,000 Cavalry 500 - 1,000 Scorpions 100 - 500 Wyverns At least 10 Dirigibles At least 5 Swamp Mammoths 1 Bone Dragon --Loses Heavy, most orcs are killed become Ghouls. At least 2 swamp mammoths KIA Elves and Dwarves --Commanders Lady Snowstone Sir Dolgahn --Strength 1,000 - 5,000 Elf Rangers 1,000 - 2,000 Dwarf Mortars At least 100 Bomber Wings --Loses Light, 20% of all forces KIA Reclamation of the Holy Ground and the Ancient Heart Before the war started, both the Patriarch of Ecclesia and Walter of the Emissaries, received a vision of God commanding them to claim the heart and bring it to Nowart. The Patriarch then authorizes Captain Walter to meet a Dark Legion informant, Rithrin, near Greyhampton. However the two groups are caught by a passing Hironeiden soldier. Captain Walter and Sir Justino have no other option than to burn the town or have others look down upon Ecclesia. The small, but elite, group charges in and obliterates the two camps of Hironeiden soldiers. They then move on to destroy the town with their archers. After the towns destruction, they are called back to Ecclesia. The next day Captain Gerald and his troops find Greyhampton burned down on their way to Jungsburg. They investigate only to find Vellond archers and infantry. Unknown to the Hironeidens that they are actually fighting Kaedic rebels instead of vellond soldiers. Weeks later Hironeiden declares war on Hexter and Vellond and invade Raven Meadow and Wicktow. Hironeiden achieves victory at Raven Meadow but also suffers heavy losses at Wicktow. After the battle of Raven Meadow a captured Vellond officer says that Regnier will pass through the Glaucus River in Vellond territory. On Hironeiden's founding day, General Hugh and Captain Gerald attack the floodgate at the Glaucus River. Due to personal feelings the floodgate was abandoned and all troops fell back and the floodgate was recaptured by Lucretia. The next day, the King of Hironeiden, General Hugh, and Captain Gerald attacked Regnier and his forces at Woodenshade at dusk. However the troops experienced the unbelievable power of Regnier and destroyed half the Hironeiden force with one blow. The Hironeidens were forced to retreat back to Esse. At Esse, tired troops were once called again into battle to defend against the Dark Legion invasion of Esse. Captain Walden and his knights held back the darks long enough for the king to escape only to lose their lives. The King and the newly appointed General Gerald had retreated back to the capital of Hironeiden. The King had no other choice but to call for the help of Dwarves and Elves. Lieutenant Rupert and Lieutenant Paroth both volunteered to deliver the message to Dolgahn and Lady Snowstone. After a long month, General Gerald and his forces were desperately trying to hold the walls against waves and waves of Darks. Lieutenant Rupert successfully broke through to Gerald and brought in Mortars and Bomber Wings to blast away at the retreating Darks. Commander Lucretia had no other choice but to call her troops back to Esse. After the Vells left Esse, the King and Gerald were introduced to Captain Walter with a message to join the Reclamation Army at the Holy Ground. The King agreed and Generals Gerald and Johan both marched south to the Holy Ground. A massive battle had ensued and mixed forces clashed on the desolate wasteland. During the battle Captain Walter secretly met with Rithrin and they traveled to obtain the Ancient Heart. However Walter betrayed Rithrin and killed him. The Patriarch was then chased by Regnier and Lucretia, but escaped. Lucretia left the army and joined Kaedes instead leaving her troops with Morene. The battle of the Holy Ground was a success for the Human Alliance. After that, General Kendal and General Gerald both ordered their troops North to assist the Patriarchal Guards Escape. Excommunication of Walter and the rise of Encablossa After months of heavy fighting and terrible losses, the Patriarchal Army retreated North toward their capital. Unknown to the other soldiers the Patriarch actually wanted to use it for himself and to command Regnier. Walter wanted to bring it to Nowart as the oracle had requested. At the Battle of Brimstone, Lord Regnier ordered his troops to retreat (under the influence of the Patriarch). Captain Walter declared the Patriarch's actions as evil and unjust. The Patriarch instead excommunicated him and ordered him to be arrested. However Walter obtained the heart by force and traveled North towards Nowart. The Patriarch, the Kaedes, and Regnier all attacked the surrounded Patriarchal Guards at the altar in Nowart. Under harsh weather, all four forces attacked and killed each other for the Heart. Walter and his men were backed to the altar and destroyed the Heart at the cost of their lives. In just a matter of seconds Encablossa has awakened and the age of dark has begun. All troops fighting at Nowart retreated to the South. General Kendal and General Gerald stood their ground at castle Ecclesia. Regnier and Leinhart both took refuge in Kallishire. General Gerald left Ecclessia to clear the way for the Ecclesian refugees. However they were ambushed by monsters, but suprisingly rescued by Regnier. Gerald returned to Kendal and told him what happened. They ignored it at first and continued to Jungsburg only to find it destroyed and in flames. Prince Leinhart escorted them back to Kallishire and to speak with Regnier. With nothing left to lose, Regnier and Kendal's forces both made a push towards Funero. Their plan was complicated; first, Regnier's bone dragon had to bite away at the outer skin of Encablossa. Next, Kendal's battaloon with mages had to fly inside Encablossa and summon them. Last, inside the other dimension all their forces had to wreck as much havoc so that the age of light would be restored. No one knows what happened to the survivors of the siege but their legacy lives on.